William Shakespeare
William Shakespeare battled Dr. Seuss, the Cat in the Hat, and Things 1 & 2 in Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare. He was portrayed by George Watsky. Information on the rapper William Shakespeare was born circa April 23rd, 1564, and baptized on April 26th, 1564, in Stratford-upon-Avon, England. He was an English poet, actor, and playwright. Shakespeare is often called England's national poet and the "Bard of Avon" after the town he was born and brought up in. Shakespeare is known for writing some of the most famous plays in history, such as Macbeth, Romeo & Juliet, Hamlet, Julius Caesar, and A Midsummer Night's Dream, as well as over a hundred sonnets. After his successful career in London, he retired to Stratford around 1613, where he died at the age of 52 on April 23rd, 1616, coincidentally, on his presumed birthday. Shakespeare is widely regarded as the greatest playwright of all time, and a master of the English language. His work has made a lasting impression on later theater and literature. In particular, he expanded the dramatic potential of characterization, plot, language, and genre. ERBoH Bio 'Tis I, the writer of plays most famous. Thine words, convoluted, olde and heinous. Iambic pentameter, my meter and time Ten syllables a line, each ending in rhyme. Thou callest me "the bard," ye best English poet! Hamlet, Romeo, Othello, all die, my pen doth show it. Performed at The Globe, thine own home theater, Inventing new words, like "eyeball" and "cater." One hundr'd fifty-four poems, in sonnet style, Each a love letter doth scholars compile. Thirty-eight plays, thoust comedy and drama, Hark, 'tis I, the English language's original momma! Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Come bite my thumb! I hope you know the stakes! I'll put a slug between your shoulder blades, Then ask what light through yonder poser breaks? I hath been iambic on that ass, ye bastard! My rhymes are classic! Your crap is drafted by a kindergartner high on acid! Ye hoebag. You're an old white Soulja Boy who has no swag, And no gonads. Egads, it's so sad! And to top it off, you're not a doctor. I've never seen a softer author! You crook, you. I bet you wrote the Twilight books, too! 'Verse 2:' I'm switching up my style like the Beatles with my pieces. Each is such a wonder with a plethora of features. You're pathetically predictable. You think your new book might include a trisyllabic meter And some ghetto Muppet creatures. The Bard is in the building. It's a castle, I'm a boss! I bet I'm Parliament. I'm positive I'm killing it. I'm iller than the plague. I've never caught or cholera, A baller baller, on some cricket bowler business While you're sitting in the bleachers! Scrapped lyrics: Lyrically struct, I hope you know the stakes! ---- I just got iambic on that ass, you bastard! My rhymes are classic! ---- You hoebag. You're an old white Soulja Boy with no swag, And no gonads. Oh dag, it's so sad! Trivia *Shakespeare is the first character to have a verse written in a specific meter; iambic pentameter. *George Watsky portrayed Shakespeare in his music video, "The Girl Next Door (To Everybody Else)".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYJ7kAdPIo0 *Walter Downing portrayed Shakespeare during a live show on Nice Peter's tour, in which he was later recruited for Winston Zeddemore in Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. *He is the first rapper whose work is portrayed in another ERB. **He is the first creator to appear in a battle before his work. *He is mentioned by Julius Caesar in Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar. *A demo of Shakespeare is heard at the end of the ERB2 video "Epic Rap Battles Presents: The Watsky Collection," which promotes his 2019 tour.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmTssgr2i8Q Gallery Watsky as Shakespeare in his mv.jpg|An animated Shakespeare in Watsky's music video References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare Category:George Watsky